Carwash
by mykonosparadise
Summary: France comes to visit Germany and finds him busy washing his Mercedes. Sex ensues. PWP


**Pairing(s): **France/Germany

**Rating: **NC-17  
**  
Warnings:** sex _(on a car)_, PWP _(in other words, don't expect much plot)_

**Summary:** France comes to visit Germany and finds him busy washing his Mercedes. Sex ensues.

**A Note: ** This is the first time I'm not using human names in a story...

**A/N:** **… and just when I thought my plans-for-future-stories list can't get any longer, my dear ****akunose**** decides to inspire me for another story, this time Germany x France (not in that order)…**

** Enjoy… **

**- Car-wash -**

You can never know what tomorrow will bring.

And, indeed, France grew fond of that motto as he observed, in utmost amusement, how Germany was strengthening the bond with his own car. A silver Mercedes, best German quality.

They had an appointment today – that's how Germany liked to call it – but France being France, wanted to drop by earlier and give his lover a (un)pleasant surprise. However, he didn't find anybody in the house, Prussia seemed to be out as well, so he made his way to the back-garden where he heard sounds coming from, he assumed, a pressure-washer.

He was welcomed by an alluring sight. Germany in a sleeveless black shirt and shorts, diligently cleaning his car on a sunny Saturday.

The blond never noticed him – no wonder, by all the noise caused by the water machine. But, even after Germany stopped using it, he didn't say a word, not wanting to give his presence away.

He stood there, next to the back-door, thinking about possibilities, and decided to appease his inner satyriasis with the unintentionally erotic show Germany was offering there.

Shirt tightening over the taut muscles every time he reached to wash the roof of the car or the windscreen, his movements firm and temperate, cleaning the motor vehicle thoughtfully. The white foam dripped from the wet sponge every time Germany squeezed harder, causing a stream of odorous lather to run over the smooth surface, some ending up on the blond's hands and arms.

He took few steps back after some time to inspect his work, and threw the sponge away into a plastic basin, obviously satisfied with the result.

The German lifted an arm and wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand, only creating more mess and disheveling the hair further.

France was already painfully hard down there. Painfully, as in ready to strangle anyone who dared to deprive him of sex in the next few minutes. Or longer.

Licking his lips tantalizingly slow – a move that heavily reminded on a hungry predator – he granted himself another few moments to observe, inwardly already plotting on how to 'catch' his prey.

And what a mistake it was.

As if on cue, Germany took the drenched shirt off and exposed himself to the light of the day. And a pair of hungry blue eyes.

The shirt was folded twice, neatly, and put aside – Germany truly never changes.

And even though he couldn't deny that the too familiar behavior made the corner of his lips quirk up in a half-smile, the rest was too attractive, too alluring and, dare he say it, too _beautiful_ to be ignored.

Who wouldn't want to touch that flawless skin, those strong pectorals and taut abdomen, the wonderfully defined back, as though sculptured by the old Greeks, yet the best part stayed cruelly hidden by the annoying piece of cloth the man still had on. France made himself a personal mission to get rid of it, in the very near future preferably, and he came to the decision that he needs to stop staring like some shy voyeur and finally do something instead.

Smacking his lips delightfully, he let his eyes travel across the fine back once again, making his way towards the unsuspecting man slowly, silently, step after step.

-"_Oh là là_…" He whispered out in a sing-song tone, not loud enough for the other to hear. As if something could break the blond's concentration anyway. To get rid of every micro-speckle on that damn car seemed to be Germany's most important priority right now.

Embracing him from behind carefully, aware of his partner's quick reflexes and knowing how reserved he was when it came to these kind of touches – or touches in general – he placed his chin on the naked shoulder, feeling the muscles becoming tense in response. His lips traveled higher, up to Germany's ear.

"_Bonjour, Allemagne_…" He whispered, not giving him a chance to ponder about who was harassing him there, in the middle of the day. He took the soft part of the ear shell between his lips, not biting, only teasing, fingertips tracing the abdomen muscles at the same time. Only seconds later, those same fingers went under the elastic of the shorts shamelessly, making the younger nation jerk away from the provocative touches.

Such a shame – or not, if you asked France – that there wasn't enough space to move freely, being trapped between the hard grill and an almost equally hard erection.

"_Frankreich_!" Germany warned in a tone too panicky and too shy for an adult man, France found it more adorable than amusing. Not that he dared to say it out loud.

But enough with the innocent games.

He knew what he came here for. The only thing left was to let Germany know about it… and get him to, well… _participate_.

"Hold still, _mon cher_, you're only making it worse…" He wasn't even finished as a smirk appeared on his lips.

Just like expected, Germany sputtered in disbelief, but followed the older male's advice and didn't try to flinch away when France gripped the front of his slightly soaked shorts cautiously, making his own member harden involuntary.

"Not now. It's not the right time." Germany hissed back at him. _Hissed_.

Was it foolish of him to assume that Germany would be willing to participate? Definitely.

But nothing he wasn't willing, or able ,for that matter, to change.

"It's never the 'right time' for you, _Allemagne_…" France replied in that low voice of his, one hand slipped into the shorts again, successfully this time, the other clutching at the abdomen muscles firmly, feeling them spasm while he jerked the tense blond off in a determined pace.

He licked his lips again in satisfaction as Germany gave a broken moan at his actions, a sign that he was slowly but surely giving in. Not being able to restrain himself any longer, France pushed forward, grinding his clothed arousal against Germany's back, the rough fabric of his jeans causing him to bite his bottom lip.

Lucky for him though, he heard another wanton moan coming from his partner, provoked by his move, silently signalizing to him that he was ready for more, and France did exactly what was being 'told' to him – he made the younger man turn around, facing him, and smashed their lips together in his own invention, the famous French kiss.

Germany didn't even recover from the first surprise when another came. He couldn't remember France being so rough and sexually _hungry_ before – the blond appeared to be very eager, if not even impatient.

He nearly said 'stop' as the Frenchman freed him from the black shorts, pulling them down quickly without permission – the Frenchman didn't prove himself as a gentleman as he let Germany finish the work, flip-flops falling to the ground as well – leaving him in his birth suit. But it felt good, so why stop…?

No damn patience indeed, Germany thought again when France forced him onto the wet and cold hood in a not so cold manner, and not so innocent position – thighs spread wide to let him settle in comfortably, heels placed on the bumper to brace himself. France was already doing a good job by not letting him slide down, lower parts of their bodies pressed together, with a big difference though – Germany naked and France fully clothed, if you didn't count the opened zipper and unbuttoned pants.

Germany's eyes settled on the other's straining erection, swollen and leaking, standing proudly against the bluish fabric, his own twitched in response and growing excitement.

France ignored his own needs for a moment and took three of his fingers into the mouth, sucking and coating them before lowering them down again, the tiny string of saliva made Germany curse in a whisper at the sight, not because they were creating a mess, but because it made his manhood twitch again, tongue darting out to lick his own lips. The older man pressed against the puckered entrance securely – Germany wasn't a virgin and, he was certain, the blonde has been more sexually active in the last few years than in the entire one hundred and thirty-nine years of existence – leaning in to give the German's erection a long lick, wrapping the fingers around the base of the shaft before taking it into his mouth, sucking hard enough to temporarily distract from the probing fingers.

Germany shut his eyes close, features twisted in pleasure, lips parted to make the breathing easier, cheeks heating up at the realization that anyone bothering to look out of the window would be able to _see_.

France's unsurprisingly skilled mouth wouldn't let him think further about it, not that the fingers inside of him weren't averting his attention already. He clenched around them involuntary as three started to feel uncomfortable, but France began to suck harder and he couldn't resist sliding one hand into the long hair to guide him, make him swallow a little bit deeper while he braced himself with the other one, trying to regain balance which was hard due to the slippery surface. Another moan escaped him, a quiet one, but loud enough for France to hear and understand that he was doing it good.

"… _Jaa_…" His strained voice reached France's ears again and he had to look up, mouth full of cock, and saw the perfect reward for every lover – a face showing nothing but signs of utter pleasure and he hummed, pleased with himself, causing the other to spread his thighs even more in response, loosening up.

But it wasn't enough, he wanted to see Germany caught in ecstasy, and he would give his best to achieve it.

The fingers stopped moving, he withdrew them slowly, muscles contracting around him, and released the erection too, eyes never leaving Germany's face as he watched his gaze switch from dazed to a wondering one.

"_Was_?" The blond required in clipped German.

"Turn around, _mon cher_." He answered in an amused tone, voice breathy with a hint of challenge to it.

Germany set an obligatory frown, body still tingling with pleasure, before sliding down enough to let his feet touch the ground, following his partner's wish.

Doing as he was told, he bent over the car again, facing the windscreen now, cheeks glowing at the idea of the vulnerable position.

The sound of a cap being opened caught his attention then and he groaned.

"I should have known…" He mumbled under his breath before he was pressed forwards, elbows leaning into the smooth steel harder, France's lubed erection hot against his backside, the blond ready to seat himself inside. Figures the pervert would always carry a lubricant with himself. He took an inaudible breath and forced himself to relax just as the older male positioned himself.

France applied more pressure before sliding in in one smooth glide – no wonder, he was acquainted with all the techniques for better and easier sex and he didn't know Kama Sutra by heart for nothing.

"_Mnnn_~ warm…" The German heard France moan behind him as the man gave the taut globes a squeeze. The hands traveled up, gripping his waist now, nails leaving marks, warning him of what was about to follow, before he pulled out, half the length only, and gave another push. Steady and hard, a foretaste of the sex they were about to have.

Germany let out a half-groan, he still had to relax entirely.

"I'd say you're enjoying it, _chéri_…" France started teasingly but the younger nation clamped down on him in response, urging him to continue.

Which France did, of course, immediately setting a steady pace. Each thrust was accompanied by squeaky sounds as Germany's naked skin rubbed against the clean car, combined with heavy breathing coming from the pair. And the faster France's thrusts became, the louder and more frequent the occasional groans became.

Mind spinning from the overwhelming sensations and good sex, Germany let his head fall onto the hood slowly, sweaty forehead pressed against the cold steel, fists clenching as the other changed the angle of the thrusts, rubbing against his prostrate, making his knees weak.

France's hand closed around his arousal, pumping, making him taste blood as he bit his own lip upon feeling the orgasm approaching quickly.

It didn't take him much.

Shuddering, he shot his load over the car, the moan coming from him was music to France's ears.

Taking only few more moments to reach his own peak, the Frenchman increased his grip on the man beneath him and came with a moan of bliss, riding his orgasm out in slow, lazy thrusts.

"Who would have thought you're such a kinky little boy, _Allemagne_…" France drawled with a pleased grin as he let his hands travel over Germany's naked back, enjoying in the view.

Words which he shouldn't have said. Words that provoked a reaction from his lover he didn't see coming.

Words which earned him a nice shade of purple around his left eye which lasted for good five days.

And prohibition of sex for more than three weeks. The latter was worse.

**- Das Ende -**

**A/N:** **I didn't find it necessary to translate the words in German and French, it's pretty much obvious. But if you're not sure about something, you're free to ask. :) **

**Oh and sorry for the lame ending… /is shot**


End file.
